Movie Night/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- A sign above a movie theater reads "NOW SHOWING" with a large question mark under it. Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, and Sun Wukong are standing on the sidewalk below the sign. Behind them are three posters reading "CHIBI CHIBI", "THE MERCHIBIS", and "THAT'S MY UNCLE!". Jaune: I am so ready for movie night. So what are we watching? Pyrrha: I think we should see Love More Than Likely, I heard it's a very tender love story. ---- Pyrrha is kneeling in the forest, smelling a yellow flower as a Beowolf slowly rises up behind her. Jaune, riding on Zwei, leaps in to rescue her from the Grimm. Jaune: Watch out, fair maiden, I'm here to— Zwei and Jaune crash into the Beowolf and Jaune screams. Jaune raises his arm, making a thumbs up. Jaune: It's okay, I meant to do that. Pyrrha: My hero. ---- Sun: Yuck, no way. Let's see something cool; like Try Hard 2: Try Harderer. Sun is in a corridor, hiding behind a large container with the emblem for Vale on the sides. He is wearing a fake mustache and a bullet proof vest. Roman Torchwick is hiding behind a barrel on the opposite end of the corridor and shooting at him. When Torchwick ducks behind cover, Sun aims one of his shotguns around the side and fires several shots of his own. Also wearing a fake mustache, Neptune Vasilias is sitting in an interrogation room with Sun. A Compost King board game is on the table between them. Sun violently flips the game off the table, knocking his chair over in the process. Sun: I play by my own rules! Neptune and Sun are slow-walking away from From Dust Till Dawn, accompanied by dramatic saxophone music. Neptune: Dude, why are we walking so slow? Sun dramatically puts on sunglasses as the store behind them explodes. Neptune's eyes go white but he does not turn around.. Sun: That's why. ---- Neptune has joined the group of characters standing in front of the movie theater, as he and Sun slowly nod their heads in approval. Velvet Scarlatina: Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I was hoping we could catch that new animated children's musical. ---- Velvet stands atop a boulder amid a ray of sunlight. Velvet: (singing) Little bunny foo foo— ---- Sun: NO! We're not seeing a musical. Velvet holds her hands to her face in startled dismay at Sun's angry forcefulness. Neptune: Besides, no one likes cartoons. Velvet deflates, shoulders slumping forward. Ruby: Huh, this is gonna be harder than we thought. ---- Neopolitan walks in a dark room where dance club music playing, wearing Weiss Schnee's original outfit. She twirls and poses for Torchwick, then pushes a red button on the wall, turning on a spotlight and raising a pedestal from the ground beneath her. Torchwick: Eh... Spoiled brat. The pedestal immediately retracts back into the floor. Neo does a backflip, causing her outfit to change from Weiss' to Ruby's. She faces Torchwick and sticks her tongue out at him in a roleplaying taunt. Torchwick's eyes widen at first, but at the tongue he closes his eyes and shakes his head. Torchwick: Eh... I'm gettin' angry just lookin' atcha. Neo smirks before producing a copy of Torchwick's hat and cane. She strikes a pose behind the hat, holding out the cane and does a dance move so that she lands on her knees with the rest of her clothes changing to match his outfit. Looking at up at her cohort, she ends with jazz hands. Torchwick holds up a sign reading "ALRIGHT, YEA. LOOKS BETTER ON YOU". ---- Night has fallen and Velvet, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, Sun, and Neptune are still outside the movie theater. Jaune: Guys, I've got it! All the best movies out right now are about superheroes. I think we should see The Hunts-man Rises. --- Jaune and Zwei stand on a rooftop, wearing superhero costumes. The rabbit from Jaune's hoodie is projected on the night sky by an unseen flood light. Jaune: I am dark justice. I am cold vengeance. Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and Cinder Fall are at the base of the building where Jaune is monologuing. Cinder: How long is this gonna take? Mercury: Ugh, he hasn't even gotten to his origin story yet. He retells it every. Single. Time. ---- The group is still standing outside the theater. Ruby: You guys! I know exactly what we should see! It's a horror movie called Dog Rain! ---- Ruby is strolling down the sidewalk when copies of Zwei begin to fall from the sky, making squeaking noises when they hit the ground. Ruby: (giggling) Aah, so many puppies! Surrounded top, bottom, left and right by puppies, Ruby squints her eyes closed and bats her hands. ---- Ruby: (still batting her hands) Not my ears, stop it, ahaha, so tickly. Ruby stops when she realizes everyone is looking at her. Jaune: How is that a horror movie? Ruby: Well, she doesn't get to keep the puppies. The Shopkeep comes out of the movie theater and flips the OPEN sign around to the CLOSED side before slamming the door. Jaune: Huh, guess we missed them all. So, same time next week? Pyrrha: (leaving) You bet. Velvet: (leaving) Sounds lovely! Sun: (leaving with Neptune) I'll be here. Ruby: (walking off in one of the few remaining directions) This was fun. Category:Transcripts